Such a method and such a device are known from DE 10 151 846 B4, which is incorporated by reference herein, wherein the holding mode is activated by actuating the brake pedal if a comparison variable which describes the actuation of the brake pedal exceeds a predefined threshold value.
However, a disadvantage with the known method and with the known device is that the predefined activation threshold value has to be exceeded by a corresponding pedal actuation force in order to activate the holding mode. The necessary brake actuation force can be laborious and difficult depending on the situation and depending on the physical condition of the driver, with the result that the activation of the holding mode is generally uncomfortable.